Lea Michele Slumber Party Train Wreck Extravaganza
by lilyevanspott3r
Summary: RPF: It all starts with a Diet Coke and a party. CrissColfer. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**[This first upload of this story didn't really work out too well. The entire thing was improperly formatted. ...Whoops. Here's the fixed one.]**

**So Patty asked me to write her a CrissColfer fanfic and... this happened. I intend for this to be part one of two. But who knows. I may end up writing a whole lot more than two parts. I don't plan, I just kinda go with it.**

**Don't own Glee, blah blah blah. Yep.**

* * *

><p>It's the middle of summer in Los Angeles, hot as hell, and Chris <em>needs<em> a Diet Coke.

He's almost starting to wonder if this is some kind of cruel joke that the rest of the cast is playing on him.

It started after the eight p.m. show in Long Island at the Nassau Memorial Colosseum. The entire cast still had the adrenaline from a great performance rushing through their veins as they had climbed aboard the tour bus. Some high fived, some congratulated each other on spectacular performances, and others chose to tackle each other into hugs. Chris, of course, fell into the final category, being on the receiving end of one of Lea's over-enthusiastic squeezes.

With great effort they had made their way to their respective hotel rooms. Chris had tossed his bag onto the floor beside the bed almost immediately, flopping backwards into the sheets and nearly suffocating in pillows.

"Cory," he had called out, his voice muffled by a pillow covering his face. "I need my Diet Coke. This is urgent."

Cory finished shucking off his jacket and opened his bag, where he'd been storing a 2-liter for Chris for after the show.

"...Uh."

Chris sat up from the bed. "Uh?"

"...I think I might have taken it out when I got my shoes out at the show."

And so, the Diet Coke drought had begun. It seemed that anything he did, anywhere he went, he couldn't get a damn Diet Coke. After Cory's misplacing of Chris's soda, Chris had gone down to the lobby to get a Diet Coke from the vending machine. All out. The night before the first show in Manchester, the cast had gone out for a sort of celebratory dinner together. The restaurant they went to only served Pepsi products. Chris was beginning to believe that it wasn't the cast that was conspiring against him: it was the universe.

With all the running around he had to do to the shows across the country, and the extreme lack of Coca-Cola products but extreme abundance of Pepsi products in the United Kingdom and Dublin, Chris was on the verge of having a breakdown. Never in his life had he had to abstain for so long.

It's only been fifteen days, but to him, it's felt like an eternity.

The very first thing Chris does when he gets back to Los Angeles in July is stop at the convenience store and buy a 24-pack of Diet Coke. He's already ripped open the case and has a can popped open by the time he reaches the front of the line. In the time it takes to put the soda in his car and drive to his apartment he's downed two cans. It takes him another half a can to bring the case up the stairs.

As he's pulling his ring of keys from the back pocket of his jeans, his eyes land on a little red gift bag hanging on his apartment doorknob. He sticks the keys back into his pocket for a moment and sets the case of soda onto the ground in front of the door, taking the bag and peering inside. There's a folded piece of paper tucked in it beside something wrapped in tissue paper.

Unable to contain his curiosity, Chris reaches for the wrapped object first. It's wrapped pretty well, and it takes him a solid minute and a half to tear through the multiple layers of packing tape and tissue paper. Beneath the layers and layers of wrapped tissue is a single bottle of Diet Coke.

Chris blinks in confusion, stuffing the Coke and torn paper back into the bag and pulling out the folded paper. He unfolds the note, reading the lines of loopy scrawl written way off the lines.

"_You almost had a breakdown on the tour bus, man. You have a serious addiction. I think you might need some counseling for this problem. Until then, enjoy._"

At the very bottom of the note is a heart, signed as "Darren". Chris bursts into laughter at the ridiculous drawing in the corner of the note. A very fluffy Pavarotti clutches a Diet Coke in his left wing.

* * *

><p>It can hardly be considered morning anymore when Chris wakes up, feeling the hot L.A. sun pouring in from the cracked window across his body and seeping under the sheets. It takes him a couple seconds to blink the sleep from his eyes before he turns his head toward the nightstand. As if it had been waiting for him to look its way, his cell phone buzzes violently, slowing crawling across the nightstand.<p>

Chris groans, wiping at his eyes and reaching for his phone. His hands are still a little jittery from his post-withdrawal Diet Coke purge. It's probably also the reason that he's just now waking up at - he looks at the clock - eleven twenty-four.

He slides to unlock his phone, tapping the icon that says "THREE NEW MESSAGES". He taps the first one.

"_slumber party w/ Amber this Friday, and i expect you to be there!_"

Chris can't help but smile at the message from Lea. He quickly sends back, "_Got it, I won't make any plans. U better have some DC waiting for me when I get there._"

He goes to tap on the other message in his inbox and is interrupted by Lea's almost immediate reply.

"_I didn't invite Darren but if you're feeling bold I can, do u want him waiting for you in the bedroom or on the couch?_"

Chris rolls his eyes. "_Shut up. U know I meant Diet Coke. Pervert._"

Lea replies back with a winking face. Chris can't hold back a smirk as he moves on the the other two messages waiting for him. The first is from AT&T, an automatic message set to him whenever his phone bill is due. The second is from Darren.

He won't deny that every time he gets a 'Message From: Darren' notification he gets butterflies. Who wouldn't? Chris can almost guarantee that not a single person alive - not even straight men and lesbians - can resist getting a small crush on him. It's inevitable. He brushes those thoughts away and taps the 'OPEN MESSAGE' button.

"_meet me for lunch? i promise to pick somewhere that sells coke products._"

Chris smiles, quickly sending back a reply. "_Of course. U choose the place, just tell me when._" He sends it, hopping up with a suddenly renewed spring in his step and pulling open the closet to find some decent clothes.

* * *

><p>It's twelve-thirty by the time Chris gets to the cafe. He's almost certain that that's record time for such short notice. He had to skip a morning shower, though. It was a good thing he'd taken one the night before.<p>

As he scans the cafe, it doesn't take long for him to realize that once again, Darren is late. Not surprising. Chris probably would've been able to take his shower and get here and still be earlier than Darren. He gets right into place in the line, already knowing that he'll get a sandwich for them to split. They always do when they come here for lunch.

He's almost to the front of the line when he feels a hand slap his ass. Chris jumps, spinning around to see a smirking Darren behind him, hands crossed against his chest innocently. Chris tries to glare but can't fight off his grin.

"Well, fancy seeing you here," he begins. "Say, did you manage to see who slapped my ass on your way in?"

Darren shrugs, raising his hands, palms upward in a "no clue" sort of way. He strides up beside Chris.

"No idea," he says, slinging an arm low around Chris's waist. "But I'll smack him around if I see him. No one gets to touch this ass except for me."

Chris laughs, not really at his comment, but how ridiculous Darren looks. His pink sunglasses are perched at the top of his head, almost invisible from being covered by the curly mop of hair he's let grow out for the summer. Chris has a great view of the top of his head, considering how short Darren is in comparison to him.

"You know you're gonna have to tame that beast on your head before shooting for season three starts up again, right?" he asks, plucking Darren's sunglasses from the top of his head and putting them onto his own.

"That's still, like, three weeks away," Darren whines.

"Two," Chris corrects.

"Whatever. I missed the fro. I think it's time it made a comeback." He rolls his eyes, stepping up to the front of the line with Chris at his side.

Chris is barely paying attention as Darren speaks with the woman at the register. He has no idea how he could have possibly landed getting the greatest guy in the world as a best friend.

"Chris!" Chris snaps his attention to Darren.

"Huh?"

"Swiss or cheddar?" he asks.

Chris blinks, realizing they've been waiting for him to answer for the past few seconds. "Uh, cheddar."

The woman taking their orders nods and passes a Diet Coke and a lemonade across the counter. The two each take their respective drinks and head to an empty table by the window. Darren tucks his wallet into his back pocket and slides his arm back to its previous position around Chris's waist. The two of them slide into one booth against the wall, ignoring the other seats at the opposite side of the table. Chris, of course, gets to have the window seat. Darren always lets him have it. He knows how much Chris likes the view outside. Darren doesn't really mind that much, actually. The view outside is nice, but the view beside him is better.

* * *

><p>Lunch is rather uneventful. Other than a few people walking up asking for autographs and some hilarious conversations shared between the two of them ("Chris, do I get an autographed copy of your book where it comes out?" "Shut up". "I'm serious, my mom wants one!") nothing extraordinary had happened.<p>

They're sitting in silence together at the booth with clear plates and empty soda bottles when Darren starts conversation again.

"You're going to Lea and Amber's party Friday, right?"

Chris glances at him with confusion. "How did you find out about that?" he asks, puzzled.

Darren shrugs. "Lea told me. She called and invited me yesterday. She seemed really weird about it, though, all giggly. I guess that's just her normal personality though. She's always kind of excitable." Darren stretches his arms above his head and leans back in his seat, letting one arm hang around Chris's shoulders as he brings them down. He doesn't notice the sudden tenseness in Chris's shoulders.

Chris stares in open-mouthed shock. "She did?" he asks, his voice rising in pitch. Damn Lea. She planned this, he knew it.

"Yeah," Darren says nonchalantly. "So you going? I can give you a ride there if you are."

Chris swallows, looking at Darren with a quick smile. "Yeah, that'd be great."

Darren grins. "Cool." He takes his sunglasses from their spot perched on Chris's head and puts them on, leaving Chris to stare in silence out the window as he wonders what the hell he's going to do.

* * *

><p>"<em>YOU INVITED DARREN?<em>" Chris types out frantically the minute Darren drops him off at his apartment. He hits send and sits down on the couch, waiting for Lea's reply.

This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. You couldn't get him wrong, Chris loved spending time with Darren. He loved Darren in general. But a sleepover, especially one of Lea's, was never a good idea anyway. Now it was ten times worse of an idea than it would've been before. Chris had been to Lea's previous slumber parties. The name was misleading. The last thing they did was "slumber". They were more like "spill out every deep secret you have to your name and fall over yourself from massive consumption of various types of alcohol" parties.

Chris looks down as his cell phone vibrates in his palm. He taps the message quickly to open it and read it.

"_is that a problem? ;)_"

Chris glares down at his phone. He types back a response. "_Of course its a problem! Being alone w/ u and A I'm not worried about being drunk out of my mind and revealing my deepest darkest secrets, but I'd rather not have Darren witness it!_" He pauses, sighing. He knew Lea was only trying to help. She saw how flirty they were with each other, and she'd told Chris to his face that she was sick of the skipping around the topic they seemed to do.

"It's an endless circle!" she had complained. "He flirts with you, you get giggly and flirt back, and it just happens all over again! You need to be the one to take charge and make something out of all this instead of just toying with each other. Claim him as yours!"

Chris had rolled his eyes. "He isn't a piece of meat, Lea, it doesn't work like that," he had said. But he had known she was right. If he waited too long, he knew the play flirting would end eventually and Darren would find someone serious. He looks down as he gets Lea's reply back.

"_please, its not that big of a deal, C. in fact I think its a good opportunity for you to finally get some lip action as D and C, not K and B!_"

Chris groans. He tosses his phone into the armchair across the room, burying himself under the throw pillows of the couch and squeezing his eyes shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two! Okay, I promise, things are getting more interesting. Don't abandon me just yet. I know this chapter is ridiculously late, I've been having major writer's block. I'd write a couple paragraphs, not like the way it turned out, delete and re-write it. Very frustrating. That's why this chapter is a little shorter than the first (but I'm not really consistent anyways, so).**

* * *

><p>Friday came too quickly. Before Chris knew it he was pulling his bag towards the front door grudgingly as he heard two knocks. He forced himself to look cheerful as he pulled open the door and was met with Darren's grinning face. "You ready to party?" Friday comes too quickly. Before Chris knows it he's pulling his bag towards the front door grudgingly as he hears two knocks. He forces himself to look cheerful as he pulls open the door and is met with Darren's grinning face.<p>

"You ready to party?" Darren says, practically bouncing in place with excitement. Chris can't really blame him; he was like that too for the first party of Lea's he had gone to. But then again, it could just be Darren. He's always got a sort of bouncy attitude.

"Calm down, Tigger," Chris laughs, putting the straps of his bag into Darren's open and waiting palm.

"The wonderful thing about Darrens, is Darrens are wonderful things!" Darren sings out, making Chris burst into genuine laughter.

"Their tops are made out of hair gel and their bottoms are made out of springs," Chris teases, singing along.

Darren rolls his eyes. "Don't complain to me about the hair gel. So not my fault." Chris smirks.

"You wanna know the most wonderful thing about Darrens?" he asks, glancing over toward Darren as they descend the steps of the apartment building together.

"What?"

"You're the only one."

* * *

><p>Lea pulls open the door practically before Chris is even done knocking. She stands behind the doorway smiling broadly and throws herself at Chris with a squeal.<p>

"Chris! And Darren!" Lea detaches herself from Chris and launches herself towards Darren. Darren acts far more receptively than Chris had, embracing Lea in a massive bear hug. Chris almost feels a simmer of jealousy in the pit of his stomach as Lea buries her face into Darren's neck, kissing him on the cheek.

"What took you two so long to get here?" she asks once she's pulled away from Darren's hug. She takes the moment that Darren walks past them inside as an opportunity to waggle her eyebrows suggestively at Chris. Chris shoots her a look as Darren answers without turning around.

"Fashionably late," he answers over his shoulder. "All the cool kids do it."

"If all the cool kids were jumping off the Golden Gate Bridge, would you do it too?" Chris asks.

Darren turns to smirk at Chris. "Don't get sassy with me, Colfer," he warns teasingly, bouncing off past Chris to engulf Amber in a surprise hug from behind.

Lea approaches as Darren leaves. "He's a keeper," she says to Chris, smiling.

Chris chews on the inside of his cheek and sighs. "Yeah. I know."

* * *

><p>"And that's not even the best part!" a very tipsy Lea shouts over the guffaws of laughter coming from Amber, Lea, and Chris. The four of them sit in a circle on Lea's living room carpet around two half empty bottles of wine and a stack of paper cups. "She looked at me and said, 'How in Christ's name did you get my car keys on the roof?'" At this, both Darren and Chris topple over, literally doubling over in laughter.<p>

Chris knows in the back of his mind that Lea's story wasn't nearly as funny as they were making it out to be. If sober he probably would've only cracked a grin and chuckled throughout the entire thing. But there was something about the moment, being with his closest friends and the relief that the tour was finally over and he wasn't hopping from state to state anymore and the fact that he's currently pressed against Darren's chest as the two of them are almost crying laughing and - well, it's mostly the wine. But all those other factors were important too.

They're all sprawled out on the floor by the time Lea finishes her story. Lea lies on her stomach, clutching her empty paper cup. She continues to let out a few high-pitched, drunken giggles every now and then. Amber is across from her, laying on her back and staring up at the ceiling as she tries to catch her breath from laughing so much. Amber feels a nudge against her thigh, and looks down to see Lea kicking her. She gives Lea a look, and Lea motions with her head towards the place opposite Amber.

Amber sits up a little and looks toward where Lea was nodding. She stifles a giggle with her hand.

Both Darren and Chris are still laughing, though the joke ended a while ago. Chris is laying on his back the same as Amber, but Darren has his face buried in Chris's t-shirt. Darren's sunglasses have fallen off of his head and onto the floor. Amber quickly looks away as Darren sits up and notices the absence of his glasses.

"Where are my... oh," he says, catching his breath. He feels the clenching pain in his abdomen from laughing so hard for such a long period of time. "Chris," he says. "Hand me those." Darren nods towards the glasses.

Chris gives a halfhearted attempt at reaching for the glasses, raising up a little from the ground, but he falls back in defeat. "Too far," he complains.

Darren groans, moving being the last thing he wants to do right now. He crawls across Chris's torso and jist barely reaches the glasses. "You're a big help," he mumbles, rolling his eyes and laying across Chris's stomach.

"You're heavy," Chris whines, lightly shoving Darren's shoulder.

"And you're comfortable," Darren mumbles, placing his sunglasses back on the top of his head.

Chris isn't lying; Darren is really heavy, and he's practically crushing the more petite boy's torso. But Chris is almost alright with that. He gives up trying to push Darren off and just lets him lay there, his cheek on Chris's stomach.

* * *

><p>The four of them are in the middle of a karaoke diva-off when Lea promptly interrupts Amber in the middle of their 'Defying Gravity' duet.<p>

"I just had a great idea," she says, grinning broadly and clapping her hands together.

"Please, girl," Amber says, rolling her eyes. "I know what you're playing at. Whenever somebody starts to do better than you at karaoke you want to do something else." The instrumentals continue to play in the background. "No, we're finishing this one out."

"No, I swear!" Lea says. "Okay, so, you remember that one time, that time we did Glee?"

Chris rolls his eyes. "Can you be more specific?" he asks.

"Alcohol!" Lea exclaims. "That one, Blame It On The Alcohol! Remember that?"

Darren says, "Yeah, what about it?" He and Chris are sharing the sofa, Darren slumped down into the cushion and Chris sitting up with his legs crossed.

"Spin the bottle!" she says, laughing and skipping over to the kitchen. Lea trips on the way there, falling over the island in the kitchen. She stands herself up and reaches into the fridge, taking out a fresh beer.

"I'm gonna need somebody to help me with this," she says out loud, walking back over to the living room. Darren reaches out and takes the bottle from her without hesitation, taking a few long sips from it.

"Great teamwork, Lea," he says, grinning as Lea goes to finish the rest of it off in one large gulp.

Chris makes a face. "That's disgusting," he says.

Darren shrugs. "C'est la vie," he says, even though it makes no sense for their current situation.

In a matter of seconds they're all crowded together in a circle on the floor around the now-empty beer bottle.

"Okay," Lea says slowly, as of she's still processing in her mind exactly what she's going to say. "We're switching the game up a little. Spin the bottle is too boring by itself, all you do is make out with people. That gets boring after a while, 'specially cos there's only four people here and I think we've all made out with each other at least once before." Lea glances around the circle, seeing a few nods of agreement. "So we're gonna do truth or dare. Any truths at all, any dares at all. And just so it stays interesting -" Lea pauses, smirking. "- there's no passes."

* * *

><p><strong>Welp. This won't end well. Next chapter won't be as late, I promise!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Half an hour into the game, Chris already knows more things he never wanted to know than he can count on two hands. He definitely would have been able to live without knowing that Lea had a brief fling with Zach Woodlee, and that Darren had once blown a guy for a sub sandwich ("Hey, it was from Subway, I was starving, he even threw in another two beers with it!").

Lea spins the bottle, watching with delight as it twists and twists across the carpet, finally stopping to point directly at Darren. Lea laughs, pointing directly at him, and Darren shrugs in a 'what can you do?' manner.

"Come at me," he challenges Lea, grinning.

"Alright," Lea says. "Darren: truth or dare?"

Chris silently prays in his head that Darren will choose truth. He didn't want this to end up like the last round, when Amber dared Darren to wine-chugging duel with Chris. Chris had not only lost pathetically (damn, that boy could down a bottle of wine quickly) but he also got a pounding headache.

Darren looks thoughtfully down at the beer bottle for a moment, running his hand through his hair. When he removes his hand Chris can't help but giggle at just how fluffy Darren's hair is. He really never understood why they always had to slick back his hair with so much gel during Season Two filming. He looked so much better with his curls loose and soft and Chris could only imagine how it would feel to run his fingers through that hair and maybe even tug a little if he's feeling especially brave and-

"Truth." Chris snaps out of his daydreaming when he hears Darren's voice.

"Okay." Lea looks around the room, as if looking for some kind of inspiration. Her eyes land on Chris and she smiles. Chris swears that he can feel his heart beating through his ribcage. A look like that from Lea can not possibly be good under any circumstances, especially the current one he's in.

Lea directs her attention back to Darren. "Have you ever had sex fantasies about other guys?" she asks.

Chris feels like his face is a thousand degrees.

Darren takes a sip from his beer, staring at Lea. "Like, GUY guys?" Lea nods.

"Oh. Yeah," he says casually, shrugging. "Duh. Of course."

Amber and Lea both break into fits of giggles, Amber whistling. "Care to elaborate?" Amber asks, waggling her eyebrows at him.

Darren grins. "Nope. My turn." He spins the bottle, his eyes following it until it comes to a complete stop. It's pointing at Chris.

"Ah, Colfer!" Darren says, twirling his invisible mustache and giving his best villainous laugh. "We meet again."

Chris rolls his eyes. "Dare." He's fairly positive that Darren won't give him anything outrageously embarrassing-

"I dare you to sit through the rest of this game with marshmallow fluff in your pants!"

Well, that assumption flew out the window.

"You're joking," Chris says in disbelief, blinking.

"Nope," Darren says, grinning. He hops up from his spot on the floor and practically bounces into Lea's kitchen, grabbing a jar of marshmallow fluff from the cabinet. When he comes back to the circle he hands it over to Chris.

Amber and Lea both burst into laughter at the expression on Chris's face. It's a mixture of pure horror and "oh god why did I ever agree to play this game with you", with some "I'm going to kill you" thrown in.

"Fine," Chris mumbles, knowing he can't get out of it anyway. Damn Lea and he 'no passes' rule. Even if he did refuse, he knows he wouldn't get away with being able to sit through the night with marshmallow fluff-less pants. Amber and Lea would probably gladly hold him down and let Darren put three jars of the stuff in his underwear.

Chris unscrews the jar and dips his entire hand in, scooping a handful out. He doesn't stop to think about what he's doing, or how purely disgusting it is. Without hesitation he reached behind himself and shoves that handful of marshmallow fluff straight down into his pants.

It's definitely more unpleasant than he thought it would be.

He snatches a napkin from the side table and wipes the remaining fluff off of his hands, making a face. "There," Chris says, shoving the open jar across the carpet with his foot towards Darren. "Happy?"

Darren just looks at the jar for a second, and then meets Chris's eyes. "No."

Chris opens his mouth to speak, but Darren cuts him off.

"The _whole_ jar."

"I'm not scooping an entire jar of marshmallow fluff into my pants!" Chris protests, looking towards Amber and Lea for support. Both of them look away quickly. Chris frowns. _Yeah, you guys are a help_, he thinks to himself sourly.

"Well, if _you_ won't," Darren says, grabbing the jar and scooting over towards Chris. He smirks.

And as much as Chris wants Darren to grope his ass, he definitely doesn't his hands to be covered in marshmallow fluff while doing so.

Cheeks flaming, Chris grabs the jar back from him. "_Fine_," he says, reaching in for another scoop.

Ten minutes and four truth or dare questions later, the marshmallow fluff is really starting to get uncomfortable. Every time he moves he can feel it smushing and moving in his pants. Chris hasn't been this uncomfortable since the time he, Chord, and Mark went out for Chris's pre-twentieth birthday celebration. He knew that wearing skinny jeans was not the best decision after Mark took a couple of ice cubes out of his cooler and shoved them down Chris's pants.

Chris complains so much about it that Lea eventually says, "Here." Chris looks up from the bottle to find Lea holding a beer in his face. "Drink. Soon enough you'll forget you even have marshmallow in your pants."

So he does.

* * *

><p>And Lea was right. After the second, it's not even bothering him anymore. Sure, he can feel it, but he doesn't mind. He's just having such a good time with his friends, and everyone is laughing and smiling and falling over each other and saying "pass me another!" and nothing can bother him.<p>

Lea comes back from the kitchen, wiping a paper towel across her face and removing the last remnants of peanut butter from Amber's 'I dare you to cover your face with peanut butter and have Darren lick it off' dare. She goes to sit back down in the circle and trips, falling on her butt rather awkwardly, and manages to smear peanut in her hair. She takes no notice to it though.

"I totally think that was more of a dare of my part," Darren says, "so I'm claiming this as my turn."

Amber shrugs. "Fine with me- Oh, Lea, you're making a mess." She rolls her eyes, using the sofa to steady herself as she stands. "Get up, come with me, you've got peanut butter in your hair. It ain't gonna be pretty if you leave it there." Lea takes her hands and stands, albeit a bit wobbly, and follows Amber into the kitchen.

Darren grabs the bottle and spins it. It seems like ages before the bottle stops, finally pointing towards Chris.

"Shouldn't we wait for them?" Chris asks, but Darren takes no notice.

"Truth or dare?" he asks.

Chris sighs. "Guess not. Okay. Dare." He rubs at his eyes, feeling a slight headache forming in the back of his head.

"I dare you to kiss me."

Chris swears his heart fully stops in his chest. Darren leans right over the bottle between them towards Chris.

And then suddenly they're kissing, and the whole room is a mess of topsy turvy, wobbly rainbow colors, even though Chris has his eyes shut. It's like the middle of the summer when you stand in the front lawn and close your eyes and look up at the sun, and the sunlight just streams through your eyelids and everything is oranges and pinks and creams and you open your eyes and the white brightness just explodes. But there's something wrong with his eyelids, they aren't the soft pinks and creams of skin, they're green and blues and dark and Chris can feel himself being pulled closer and a tongue tracing his lower lip. And suddenly he has the overwhelming urge to vomit.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, are you okay, Chris, look at me, oh my god-"<p>

Chris has his head hanging low with his eyes squeezed shut. He can feel a hand on his back and hear Darren above him, sounding frantic.

"Darren," Chris says suddenly, his eyes still shut.

Darren pauses for a moment. "Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Chris doesn't know how to feel. First there's the euphoria, the 'holy shit Darren just kissed me he _wanted_ to kiss me we're off camera this isn't Kurt and Blaine it's Darren and Chris and he kissed me not Kurt'. Then the overwhelming embarrassment because, uh, he just vomited all over the man he's been crazy about for months who also seems to feel the same way about him, but probably not anymore because Chris's half-digested lunch and three beers are all over his lap now. But the most prominent feeling is of sickness, and he turns his head away from Darren this time as he begins to choke again.

* * *

><p>Once he's sure he's done throwing up all over Lea's brand new carpeting, he takes a few deep breaths, almost jumping in surprise when he feels a hand on his back.<p>

"Oh," he can hear in the background. "_Oh_. I'll go get paper towels." He thinks it's Lea he hears shuffling away, but he can't be sure. The pounding headache he's getting is making everything a little fuzzy.

"Come on," he hears, close to his ear. "You gotta get up. You have to move, Chris." Chris isn't happy about it, but Darren lifts him up from under his arms anyway. He does as Darren says, letting him lead him to the bathroom.

"Just sit here for a minute," he says, "I'll be right back." And Chris slides down to sit on the cool tile of the floor.

As Darren walks out of the bathroom, Chris groans, resting his head on the sink cabinets. He doesn't even want to think about what just happened. Lea's probably in the living room cleaning up his vomit and cursing him because she just got this carpet installed, and Darren's still being nauseatingly nice to him and taking care of him even when he's drunk because he's just that kind of person, not to mention he hasn't complained yet about Chris getting his sub sandwich all over his jeans. Luckily for him he doesn't have to dwell on how terribly mortifying the whole situation is, because Darren's back sooner than he thought he'd be.

Darren sits down beside Chris on the floor. "Here," he says. "You'll feel better."

Chris opens one eye to see that Darren's holding out a glass of water.

"Thanks," he mumbles, taking the glass and raising it to his lips. He drinks a few sips out of the glass and Darren stands, taking a washcloth off of the towel rack and running it under the sink for a few seconds. Wringing out the excess water he folds it up in thirds, sitting back down beside Chris.

"The headaches are the worst," Darren mumbles.

"Oh, you aren't used to them yet?" Chris jokes, his voice flat and hardly humourous.

Darren grins. "Not yet." He gently presses the washcloth against Chris's forehead.

"You're the nicest drunk I've ever met," Chris mumbles seriously, and Darren laughs a little.

"I do what I can."

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is probably going to be a bit more than just the two chapters I had planned. Maybe even a lot more. I have a couple ideas floating around in my head regarding where to take this.<strong>

**Thank you all for the nice reviews on the past chapters! I really, really do appreciate them a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm aware that this chapter is waaaay overdue. And I'm really sorry to everybody who's had it on their alerts waiting for the next chapter to come. But here it is!**

* * *

><p>Chris can't recall a lot of what happened from the time he got up off of Lea's tile bathroom floor and when he wakes up the morning after her party, still in his clothes from the last night and curled around a pillow in his own bed back in his apartment. The only thing he knows for a fact is that he does not have a very high tolerance for alcohol.<p>

Of course, he does remember some little snippets of what happened, like Darren pulling him back up from the floor and helping him out of Lea's apartment. He assumes someone, probably Darren, helped him into a car - Darren's car? Neither of them was really fit to drive, so the details are fuzzy there - and got him back home. There's a blurry image in the back of his mind of a hand pulling the covers over him in his bed, fingers brushing his forehead, and then sleep.

He makes a mental note to ask Lea about what happened after he so gracefully puked all over her floor. Well, after a few more hours of sleep that is.

* * *

><p>He's awoken later in the afternoon by the feeling of his bed vibrating. First, he panics. What kind of weird Exorcist shit is going on? Then he comes to the realization that his phone is still in the back pocket of his jeans, and - <em>oh<em>. Marshmallow fluff. That's in his jeans still, too.

Chris gags a little, feeling the stuff squish between his thighs as he twists and reaches for his phone. Because of the tightness of his pants it takes him a little while to actually get his phone out of his pocket. When he does, six new messages greet him.

The first is from Amber: "_hope you feel better, boo. Lea and I r having xtra drinks for you_."

The second and third are from Lea, both obviously butt dials. He rolls his eyes, checking the fourth. It's from Lea again, sent at eight o'clock in the morning. It's clear she's sobered up enough by her spelling in this text.

"_Any juicy things happen at ur place after D dropped u off? Want all the details as soon as u wake up ;)"_

Chris raises an eyebrow at this message, and a sudden panic grips him again. Oh God, did he have drunk sex with- And then he realizes that that's probably not what happened, considering he's still fully clothed. Unless Darren is just a really considerate fuck and didn't want Chris to wake up indecent. He's going to go with the former and assume it just didn't happen at all.

The fifth and sixth are both from Darren, and just as he goes to open the fifth message he gets another. From Darren, of course.

The fifth was sent just a little after eight: "_good morning. Hope you slept well. Figured you might sleep better without fluff in ur pants but i didnt think id be able to get them off. Can you even breathe in those? xx D_"

He cracks a small smile and opens the sixth message.

"_coffee at 11? My treat. xx D_"

He bites his lip to hide a smile, going to reply. Chris opens a new message and begins.

"_Sounds great. Our usual place? Just give me_"

He pauses to look at the clock and see how much time he'll need to get ready. It's one now, so maybe twenty minutes for a shower and -

Wait.

It's one.

Now.

His eyes fly back down at the phone in his hand, rereading the text. It was sent at ten. He slept through his coffee invitation. _Shit_.

He quickly scrolls to the unopened seventh message, the one that woke him up from his groggy alcohol induced slumber.

"_Im sorry about last nite. Please talk to me. Promise i wont try to kiss u again. D_"

This message is completely devoid of any 'x' kisses. Chris's heart sinks in his chest. He springs out of bed, ignoring the dizziness that comes with quick movement, and sends a text as he rushes to get ready.

"_Meet me at our usual place, 20 mins. - C_"

* * *

><p>They meet up at the usual cafe, the same one they met up at before Lea's party. Chris gets in line and orders the usual Diet Coke and lemonade and the sandwich to be split. This time Darren doesn't sneak up behind him and smack his ass. He doesn't even show for a while, and Chris almost loses hope.<p>

Darren's almost twenty minutes late when he arrives, but he does arrive, looking very flustered and red faced. No doubt from rushing in an effort not to be late.

"Hey," he says breathlessly, hesitating before sitting down. He opts not to sit down in their shared side of the booth like normal and instead sits across from Chris, folding his arms across the table. Chris just stares.

Darren doesn't even take a breath before jumping right into an apology.

"Look, I'm so, _so_sorry, Chris. I know that was really dumb of me, I can't even believe I did it, I was drunk and you were too and you probably didn't even like it because I smelled like liquor and Craigslist and I didn't want it to happen like that but when you're drunk it just feels right you know, and I totally get if you don't ever wanna see me again even though that might be kind of difficult since we're Kurt and Blaine, but we don't have to hang out outside of work if I make you uncomfortable, and I can just-"

Darren's cut short by Chris's palm covering his mouth.

"Shush," he says simply, removing his hand. Darren just stares at him and blinks, his mouth still open with the words of his apology ready to roll off of his tongue. But he doesn't say anything.

They both stare at each other for a few seconds in silence. Finally, Chris breaks it.

"Eat your sandwich," he says, pushing the half of the sandwich that's left in the wrapper across the table. Darren obliges.

Darren eats in silence while Chris sips his Coke, neither really looking at each other besides the few snuck glances from behind glass cups.

When Darren crinkles up the sandwich wrapper into a ball and sets it in the middle of the table, Chris speaks again.

"You didn't have to apologize," he says.

"You ignored my texts—"

"Darren, I had a hangover. We can't all run around for days on end without sleep, especially not after being intoxicated."

"Oh."

Chris can see the gears turning in Darren's head, and he smiles a bit.

"I'm not mad at you," he promises. "Really. If I was, you'd know. Trust me."

Darren lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, allowing a relieved smile to cross his face.

"Well you had me fooled, Colfer," he says, rolling his eyes. He sits up a little straighter in his seat, getting a very stern expression on his face. "Don't talk to me. Eat your sandwich. Stop apologizing," he mocks, exaggerating Chris's voice. Chris laughs and so does Darren, because really, he can't help but to laugh with him.

"I sounded nothing like that!" Chris protests, shaking his head.

"You did!" Darren says. "I thought you were going to lure me back to your apartment after lunch and strangle me with your bare hands the way you kept looking at me."

Chris laughs. He wouldn't have strangled him, but he could think of a few other things they could do back at his apartment. He pushes the thought from his mind.

"Speaking of my apartment," Chris says, sipping his Coke. "How did I get back last night? Please tell me you didn't drive. If you did I may actually have the urge to strangle you."

Darren looks away guiltily and Chris gapes at him.

"Darren!"

"I didn't have any money for a cab!" he says, holding up his hands in his defense. "You know I would have if I did. What do you expect me to do, ask Lea? I can't just go up to her and say, 'Hey, you know how Chris just puked on your floor? Well, I think I should probably take him home. Where's your purse? I'm just gonna get some cash for a cab while you soak your carpet with OxiClean.'"

Chris shakes his head in disbelief. "You had more drinks than me!"

"Yes, but I also have a higher tolerance for alcohol than you do, dear." Darren smirks.

But Chris isn't going to fall for the pet names or the smirk or the cute way Darren's nose scrunches up when he smiles.

"Oh, come on, Chris," Darren says. "Your apartment's only like, four blocks from Lea's. It wasn't even that far of a drive!"

"Yeah, but your apartment isn't anywhere near mine," he says. "How did you get back home?"

Darren is obviously very reluctant to talk about the drive home. He looks away and sips at his lemonade.

"_Darren_."

"Okay, okay, nothing happened. Nothing major at least." Chris raises his eyebrows at this. Darren, with a sigh, says, "A clipped mirror is minor."

"_What_?"

"I just clipped my mirror, that's all. I didn't know the Stop sign was that close."

Chris's face is in his hands before Darren's even done speaking, and he shakes his head.

"Sometimes I worry about you," he mutters. Darren grins.

"Glad to know you care about me."

They go their separate ways after lunch, with Darren making Chris promise to come over to his apartment later for movies. Chris doesn't even have to ask what movies because he already knows that it's always Disney movies.

* * *

><p>Chris feels his phone vibrate in his back pocket almost as soon as he steps back into his apartment. He swears that Lea is some kind of psychic.<p>

"_Come over later for dinner? Jon & Di are coming. Don't worry about the carpet_ "

Chris sends back a quick reply before flopping down on the couch.

"_Cant. Going to D's tonight. Still really sorry – I'll pay for a cleaning_."

Lea's response is lightning fast.

"_Date nite w/ D? forget the money, u can pay me in details later!_"

Chris rolls his eyes.

"_Its not a date. Its just movies at his place._"

He turns on the T.V. and waits for Lea new message, but it doesn't come. Instead, it's a call. With a sigh, he flips open his phone. Lea starts talking before he can even get out a hello.

"It's a date and you know it, Colfer," she says. Chris winces when she squeals right in his ear. "Oh my God, why aren't you freaking out? I'm freaking out and it's not even my date!"

"Because it's _not_ a date," he says with exasperation. "We watch movies all the time. Nothing happens. It's just Disney and popcorn and talking and that's it. We don't even sit on the same couch because he's usually got shit all over the furniture."

"_Please_. Did you even see the way he was looking at you last night? You couldn't have missed it, because he was only looking at you. And then today he asks you to come over? I thought you were smart enough to put together the pieces." He hears Lea sigh on the other end of the phone.

Chris rolls his eyes. "Goodbye, Lea," he says, clicking the phone off before she can get another word in. He gets a text from her a few seconds later.

"_Wear blue. He loves it on you ;)_"

He deletes the text and turns his attention back to the television, but can't help mentally going through his closet for anything blue he might own.


	5. Chapter 5

**I figure it's a given, but I guess I should clarify that I don't own anything related to Disney, including The Little Mermaid or Lady and the Tramp.**

* * *

><p>Chris knows it's stupid for him to be freaking out. He knows that he and Darren always have movie nights and they never turn into anything special. He knows that alcohol kissed him last night, not Darren. But all these facts don't settle down the butterflies in his stomach. They just keep fluttering and beating their wings inside of him, and the fluttering gets extra intense when Darren texts him a half hour before they're supposed to meet with a "<em>Can't wait to see you tonight. xx D"<em>

And Chris is still standing in front of his closet, staring blankly at the row of clothes hanging in it.

He automatically decides against anything that isn't blue, but that still leaves a sizable chunk of clothes to look through. He has fifteen minutes at the most to choose something and leave to get to Darren's in time. Damn Lea. Damn her and the way she made him over-think a simple movie _date_ – night. It was a movie night. Not a date.

Aside from clothes he still has to deal with his hair, too. It's a tangled mess, and he's running out of time, and _why_ is he suddenly so obsessed with impressing Darren? Every other movie night they've ever had was either a pajama or sweatpants sort of get together. Chris is adamant that this is all Lea's fault.

An exasperated sigh escapes his lips and he tears through the closet, tossing shirts and throwing coats and ripping things madly off the hangers. Too wrinkly. Too casual. Too formal. Everything is too, too, too, and nothing is just right.

He's running out of time, so he finally settles on a cornflower blue button-down with ¾ sleeves and a neutral pair of skinny jeans. Nothing too formal, but still something that says a subtle 'look at me!' He turns in the mirror, inspecting every bit of his outfit to ensure that it's absolutely one hundred percent without a flaw before grabbing his phone from the dresser and tapping out a quick message.

"_Be there in ten. – C_"

His hair will have to do for now. He quickly runs his fingers through it, tidying his look up a little bit, before snatching his keys off the nightstand and heading out the door.

* * *

><p>When Darren throws open the door to his apartment, the first thing Chris notices is Darren's choice of clothing.<p>

"Did you steal that from the set?" he asks, raising an accusatory eyebrow at his coworker.

Darren looks down guiltily at the blue hoodie emblazoned with the Dalton Academy logo but doesn't speak.

"You did!" Chris gasps.

"Come on, you know how much I miss Dalton!"

"Of course I do. Everyone on the set does, Darren. You talk about how much you miss the Warblers, oh, I dunno, _every freakin' day_."

Darren laughs, and Chris can't help but smile as Darren pulls him inside by the arm.

"You don't understand, Chris. The Warblers are my bros! Mi amigos! Mon amis! Meine freunde! Miei amici!" Darren says, flopping onto the couch and rambling off while Chris just stares and takes his seat beside him.

"Do you speak Klingon too?" he jokes.

"HIja'," Darren says in response with a smug grin on his face. Chris's jaw drops.

"Do you actually—" Darren's laughter cuts him off.

"No. Well, okay, that actually is 'yes' is Klingon. But I only know 'yes' and 'no', which is _ghobe'_. I used to – Hey, why are you laughing? Stop it!"

Chris is laughing so hard that his stomach hurts. Between breaths, he manages to say, "Oh my god, you're _such_ a nerd. Where did you even learn that?"

Darren gives him a smug grin, clearly proud of his linguistic abilities. "College roommate. Total trekkie, used to go to all these crazy conventions. He took me along to one once. I've gotta say, never in my life have I been given the Vulcan salute so many times in one day."

At this point, Chris is almost in tears from laughing so hard. He takes a few moments to catch his breath, bursts of giggles escaping his lips every few seconds.

"You," he starts, smiling broadly, "are definitely something else."

* * *

><p>They're curled up on the couch under a blanket with a bag of chips between them when Chris starts conversation for the first time since starting their movie.<p>

"Have you ever noticed what a terrible role model Ariel is?" he asks, popping a salsa-covered chip into his mouth. Darren looks personally offended.

"Christopher Paul Colfer, you did _not_ just call the queen of the seas and my Disney loving heart a bad role model."

Chris snorts with amusement. "Since when is Ariel the queen of your heart?"

"Beside the point," Darren says, shaking his head. "How dare you insult her like that?"

"Well for starters, she's a real brat." Chris hears Darren let out an indignant noise and he shrugs. "Hey, it's the truth! Her dad specifically went and told her, ''Don't go up to the land'. And what does she do? She goes up to the land. Pure disrespect."

Darren scoffs. "You are clearly missing the theme of this movie."

"What, you mean, 'Women should be seen and not heard'?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Darren says, looking a bit flustered. Chris smirks, because in the back of his mind he knows he's right. "No, that is not the theme of this movie. It's telling little girls everywhere that you don't have to be bound by what others say you can and can't do, and you can live your dreams out to the fullest if you really want. It's a damn positive message, Colfer." He pauses, taking in the skeptical look on Chris' face. "Okay, so maybe you're kind of right too," he admits under his breath, looking back at the television in time to see Scuttle showing Ariel the proper way to use her dinglehopper.

"Ha! Told you!" Chris brags, smugly grinning. Darren ignores him, rolling his eyes and pulling his knees to his chest with his eyes focused intently on the television.

"Ariel kind of reminds me of you, you know," Darren says after a while, and Chris stops chewing and looks over at Darren curiously without a word. "She never gave up. Not once. Even when everybody told her she couldn't get to live her dream of being on land with Prince Eric. She didn't listen. And eventually, even though there were a lot of problems along the way, she got it. She did it. She proved them all wrong." Darren's not even looking at Chris, but Chris still feels his face flush. They're silent for the rest of the movie, the only sound between the two of them being the rustle of the chip bag.

* * *

><p>When the final credits roll at the end of the movie, Darren leans back, stretching his arms over his head and emitting a groan that Chris thinks sound absolutely sinful, and he has to quickly push the thoughts pouring into his head to the back of his mind as Darren looks over at him with his puppy dog enthusiastic smile.<p>

"Alright. Your pick," he says, hopping up from the couch and bounding over to his box of DVDs. He picks up the entire box with a soft grunt – Chris inhales sharply at the sound – and hauls it over, dropping it on the couch between them.

"I've got basically every Disney movie ever created, so you don't have to worry about variety. In fact," he says, reaching into the bottom of the box. "I just got the re-mastered Snow White last weekend." He waves the DVD in front of Chris' face.

Chris scrunches his nose. "Never was a fan of her." Darren looks deeply offended yet again, and Chris quickly corrects himself. "The witch, I meant. Positively horrible." Chris nods and delves back into the box, and Darren seems to accept this answer, as sketchy as it sounds to him.

Chris gasps, looking up from the box with Lady and the Tramp clutched in his hand.

"Why did I never know you had this before?" he asks, and Darren holds up his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Hey, not my fault you're unobservant. That's been there for ages."

Chris ignores Darren and leaps up from the couch to the DVD player, taking out the Little Mermaid and putting in Lady and the Tramp like he hasn't got a second to waste. He flops back down in his spot and pulls the blanket over his knees as Darren sets the box on the ground. Chris is so enamored with the opening scene that he doesn't notice Darren silently scoot closer to him and lean against his side.

* * *

><p>Chris jumps a little in surprise when he realizes just how close Darren's gotten.<p>

Darren's got his lips at Chris' ear, humming along to the music.

"Oh, this is the night, it's a beautiful night," he sings softly, making Chris smile. "And we call it bella notte."

Chris chimes in with the next verse. "Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes, on this lovely bella notte."

"Side by side with your loved one," Darren sings, and Chris laughs when Darren tickles his side and nuzzles his face into Chris' neck. "You'll find enchantment here. The night will weave its magic spell, when the one you love is near."

Chris doesn't get to cut in with the next verse. He's interrupted by Darren's lips pressing softly against his own. They stay like that long after the song has ended. Chris is the first to break away, looking down at Darren through his eyelashes.

"Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right," he sings, ignoring the fact that the music is long gone and the song has been over for a few minutes now.

Darren smiles.

"On this lovely bella notte."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Chapter 5! Not sure if I'm going to continue this or not. I have a few ideas up my sleeves, but we'll see how it pans out...<strong>


End file.
